Fame Fighters
by Wario the TableMan
Summary: Fergy is getting pretty popular and it's really starting to irk Hudson. Is this the end of their friendship for good?


Fergy dropped a big one on the east-facing side of the tree. "HOO BOY!" he cried. "Did you see that, Paulie?"

Paulie looked up from his useful hardware catalog and smiled with his nose in his hand. "Hot stuff, bud!"

Franklin scooted over on his fizzly-bum to examine the state of the tree. "Bodacious vibes, Fergy-bruh!"

"Thanks, Franklin!" said Fergy cutely. "I did this one all by myself!"

Hudson trotted over to the site and asked what was transpiring. Franklin told him all about it and Fergy danced with rhythm in his tail.

"Nice one, Fergy!" Dan Greened Hudson. "You sure are a lot hotter than Brock from Pokemon now!"

"Cool!" said Fergy. "How does my booty look?"

Paulie waddled over to Fergy's behind and licked it. "Wow! It tastes like the heavenly tacos!"

"Well, that's quite concerning…" said Hudson. He frowned at this because he was concerned about his own public image. He couldn't have Fergy looking or tasting hotter than him. Hudson ran behind into a shed and pulled out a beam sword. He sliced off Fergy's tushy with it.

"Wow! Mondo uncool, bruh!" shouted Franklin.

"Why'd you do that, homie?" said Paulie. He took the decapitated booty and suck it on his nose.

"I do many things to keep up my image, guys," said Hudson sadly. "I just could not have Fergy showing me up like that!"

"Understandable. Have a nice day," said Fergy as he pulled out his own beam sword and slashed off Hudson's glorious mane.

"Holy snootz, dude! Why did you do that?"

"Because I am a thrill-seeking revenger!"

"Gnarly vibes, bros!" cried Franklin. He too pulled out a beam sword and started beating the candy out of both of the offenders. "This bodes most unwell!"

Fergy and Hudson were now in pieces. Their remains charged towards one another and they continued to fight. Paulie screamed because he knew how. Franklin turned around and had a fun time with his 'tox.

"I am the ultimate lifeform, Hudson!" cried Fergy. His teeth bounced into Hudson's sunglasses and broke them.

Hudson was so offended. "I hate you and your teeth, Fergy!"

Les ran in and gasped when he saw the battle. He quickly pulled out some magic glue and threw it all at Hudson and Fergy. They were instantly repaired.

"How did that happen?" said Paulie as he went bowling for cluckles nuggets.

"Oh, you guys!" laughed Franklin. He scooted over to the tree and licked the place where Fergy did his thing. "I love my truck! I like mah gill-freeeeend!"

"I hate Fergy's guts as of now!" announced Hudson. He took a toothbrush and shoved it into the ground. "This is our sign!"

Fergy was very offended now. "I'm gonna go home and plot my revenge, you ugly man!"

Hudson snorted and trotted back home. "I'm telling Simone all about how you are ruining my image! You're going to be in jail soon, you big meanie!"

Fergy roared and some candy fell out of his nostrils. He turned to Les and bit his head off. Les was now headless. He ran home for a new head.

"Who was that pink guy?" said Paulie. "I finished with a 245 thanks to you, Fergs!"

Fergy put on his fedora and moonwalked back to the supermarket. "I have a cool colon. I have the best colon. I have a righteous colon. I am the colon."

Franklin returned from Hollywood and gave Paulie a nice handshake. "I made it in art class!" he cheered. "Now I can kill Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Paulie stuck Franklin's hand in his nostril and pulled out a credit card. "How did it get inside?"

Franklin began to cry and then he blew up into a million pieces.

Langston then hopped up to Paulie. "I'm going to send you to a party, Mr. Pretztail!" he said like a total Mike Pollock. "Now where is the dandy idiot pal of yours?"

"I'm not telling because I have killer abs," said Paulie.

Langston took some time to study the hot abdominals. "I concede. You truly are a wizard when it comes to that beefy goodness, Paulie."

Paulie smirked and ran his behind along the ground. "All my exes like me on Facebook! But Fergy never likes my pics of da fam!"

Langston belched loudly and his papier mache pancreas fell out. "Uh oh."

The King Roario entered from behind the tree and said something about how cool Fergy's nose was.

Paulie put on his new nose and wowed the crowd. Now he was the ultimate warrior and the King of Pinata Island.

And that's when we all realized just how neat it was to buy pinatas with abs and noses.

THE HOT END


End file.
